Heatblast
Heatblast is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a'' Pyronite'' from the fully functioning sun T'Korro ''in the Andromeda Galaxy. General Information ''Heatblast ''is a bulky, magma-based humanoid alien that is considered the main go-to and simple alien on the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Steve Blum. His personality is a lot more arrogant than the other aliens, being more vain and bragging. Species ''Pyronites ''are one of the more prominent species around the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. You are more likely to find a Pyronite in 1 of 8 planets one might come across. There have been a documented 23 billion Pyronites existing all across the galaxies, having one of the most people in terms of population. Because of this, a lot of them are prone to genetic defects and unusual illnesses but the couple billion that don't are one of the more nicer people in both galaxies. They're very intelligent, kind, charitable and level-headed. This makes ''Heatblast's behavior a lot more unusual. That's not to say there aren't Pyronites who are arrogant and vain, but you're much less likely to come across them. Pyronites undergo a change during puberty. At a young age, they usually have large heads and hands for their body, as well as prone to be more uncontrollable in their abilities. During puberty, their bodies become larger and they look more bulky as the hands and arms blend in with the body as they would have the same size at that point. They also grow two minature volcanoes on their shoulders. Their colors may also change during pubety, as they're one of the most multicolored aliens. They have been documented to have a wide variety of colors in terms of their rocky skin and their flames. Because of this, they usually make beautiful fires in the sky when they're flying in the air similarly to fireworks, especially during celebrations and big events. Home Planet The Pyronite home world is T'Korro: A fully functioning sun surrounded by rings in the Magdalene System located in the Andromeda Galaxy. All Pyronites originated from T'Korro. In present day, the planet is mostly abandoned as it's only use is for tourism and even then most aliens cannot walk the surface of T'Korro being that it's extremely hot. Other than this fact, T'Korro is a wide-open landscape of endless natural wonders: Infernal plumes erupt miles into the atmosphere and raging rivers of molten lava cut massive swaths across the fire-filled tundra. T'Korro also contains numerous abandoned kingdoms and castles from a time long ago and is considered the main areas to visit when tourists enter the planet. Along with all it's other dangers, a natural predator resides around the planet that take a more rock-style from and blend in with the asteroids within the rings of T'Korro. They usually stay there for most of their lifetime until they change course and land in the planet, feeding on Pyronites before riding solar flares back to the rings. Long ago, T'Korro was at war with a planet known as Piscciss due to a disagreement between a Pyronite warlord and the Piscciss king. During this era, T'Korro was home to two major species. The Pyronites and a volcanic-based species known as Magmatinian. However, during the hundred year war with Piscciss, the Piscciss species used the predators, along with their weapons, to wipe out the Magmatinians and rendering them extinct. With the extinction of the Magmatinians, the Pyronites revolted and had the Pyronite warlord executed, having a new leader in his place. With this new leader, she made a truce with Piscciss and agreed to leave them alone if they did the same, which they agreed to. Soon after the war, the Pyronites migrated out of the planet due to it being war-torn and visited other planets not just in the Andromeda Galaxy, but the Milky Way Galaxy as well. This leaves T'Korro a shell of its former glory. A thousand or so Pyronites still walk and reside on the planet, some living in castles and some in regular volcanic homes. T'Korro serves as a reminder to many worlds of what war could do to a planet. Abilities & Weaknesses Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire around his body, including his hands to produce flaming punches. Heatblast's heat is so hot that it can melt through metal in mere seconds. With his rock-based body, he's also a lot more durable than some aliens in the roster. Other abilities include his Enhanced Strength and Limited Terrakinesis. Heatblast's weaknesses include large amounts of water or any fire extinguishing substance, which can extinguish his flames. This can easily be remedied as he can reignite in a few moments if not constantly under either substances. As well as this, Heatlast can sometimes burn objects simply by being near them, as well as people feeling too warm near him. Heatblast is also not a very stealthy alien, being that his fire is very bright and can easily be spotted, as well as the noise his flames make. He may also leave scorch marks as footprints, which may make him easier to track. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Heatblast is Steve Blum, based on his portrayal of Heatblast in Ben 10 (2005). *''Heatblast's ''planet name is a reference to Lavalamp's old planet name in the Mig 10 franchise. **Magmatinian was the old name of the Lavalamp species. Gallery